Lurking Shadows:Summoned to the other world!
by Kyubi-Nemu
Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance & Naruto crossover. Four chess pieces somehow end up near Konoha for some unknown reason. Upon hearing about this, Gaira sends Team Mar to retrieve them before chaos occurs. Then more crazy stuff starts happening...
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is a Marchen Awakens Romance and Naruto Crossover. My four favorite characters from MAR get summoned from their world to the 5 countries, and a unpleasant surprise meets them. Read and find out!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Who are they?

"Nyah! Another D-rank assignment? No faaair!" Naruto complained. "When will we get real missions?"

"Loser, shut up." Sasuke said, however he had to admit a proper mission would be nice. Though he'd rather bite his tongue than agree with Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, what kind of mission is this?" Sakura asked.

"Dammit enough D-rank missions, I want to kick some butt!" Inner Sakura said, before Sakura promptly stuffed her into a box.

"We've just been asked to deliver this message to the Kazekage of the Sand Village." Kakashi said.

The three twelve year old gennin sighed. Well, at least they'd be able to see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.

"Wait, stop a moment." Kakashi said suddenly.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Can you sense that? Faint life signatures?" Kakashi asked.

The Gennin shook their heads.

"Follow me." Kakashi said going right.

They all went right until the came to a clearing. They all stopped. Lying there injured were four girls. One had a black one piece outfit, brown hair and an eyepatch with what looked like a red flame on it. She appeared to be the oldest.

The second had bluish-green hair, a blue tube top and shorts. No shoes and was holding a metal mace like thing loosely in her hand. She also had red triangles under her eyes like Kiba. Was she related to him?

The third had blonde hair tied into pigtails, had on a green dress with a…skull? She had a suitcase on her back. She had a white mask on the side of her head. Obviously the youngest.

The fourth had blue hair and had big shell, worn as a hat. She wore a sea-themed ball dress and had a orange star on her left cheek.

All four of them were badly bruised and covered in blood, they were lucky to be alive in the condition they were in. They didn't have headbands, to show they were Shinobi, or to indicate which country they were from.

"We should take them back to Konoha to get treatment, I've never seen anyone this badly injured before, if we don't hurry, they won't last ten minutes!" Kakashi said.

"Right!" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto said.

Sakura supported the smallest one, the blonde haired girl, Naruto carried the aquatic girl, Sasuke took charge of the girl with the weapon, and Kakashi carried the oldest one, the brown haired girl. They immediately raced back to Konoha to find Tsunade. On the way, the girl Sasuke was carrying started coughing up blood.

"We have to hurry!" Sakura said noticing this.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

"I'm so bored!!" Tsunade said yawning. "It's so dull at the moment."

Then team 7 came in.

"Did you complete the mission?" Tsunade asked not paying much attention.

"No, this is more important than the mission." Kakashi said.

Tsunade finally looked at them properly, then noticing then four new arrivals.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"We found them as we were heading towards the wind country, they're barely alive!" Sakura said.

Tsunade then noticed the condition they were in and gasped horrified.

"We have to treat them immediately, right now!" Tsunade said. "Shizune, you can help!"

Shizune nodded.

"You should heal this one first, she started coughing up blood on the way here." Kakashi said, as Sasuke laid the girl he was carrying, down gently.

Tsunade got to work, while Shizune started healing the blonde girl.

All the bruises started disappearing and the cuts and scratches closed up, while the blood disappeared from their bodies.

"Ok, next." Tsunade said finishing with her patient.

Tsunade worked on the brown haired girl who was severely injured.

Shizune finished up the blonde girl and started on the aquatic blue haired girl.

Soon their wounds were healed and their blood replenished and were put in hospital, still unconscious.

* * *

(Three days later)

"Huh? Where am I?" The girl with the weapon asked. A nurse came in to check on her. "Hello dear, finally awake are you? Could you please tell me your name?"

"It's Pano, but where am I? Where are the others? Why am I here??" Pano asked, almost hysterical.

"Calm down dear, your friends are fine. You're in Konoha hospital, because you were found, nearly dead, by Kakashi Hatake's ninja squad." The nurse said trying to calm her down.

"Where's my ball hammer?" Pano asked looking around.

"Your what?"

"My ball hammer! My weapon! It looks like a mace! Where is it???" Pano asked frantically.

"It's fine silly, it's by your bed."

Pano looked down. "Oh…there it is!"

"Now dear, try and get some more sleep, everything's fine and so are your friends. Would you mind telling me their names?"

"Brown hair Candice, blonde Loco, blue hair Aqua." Pano said quickly, vaguely remembering who she'd come with to this place, since they weren't exactly her friends. More like aquaintances/

"Thank you dear. You've also got some visitors, I think."

"Really? Who?" Pano asked curiously.

"Kakashi's team of ninja's."

"Kakashi? Ninja's? What the hell?" Pano asked even more confused.

Another nurse then opened the door, and 3 people came in. One had pink hair. One wore an orange jumpsuit. One had black hair, and the last one wore a mask.

"What…the…hell?"

"You're awake! You're finally awake!" Naruto said pointing at her.

"…" Pano said. _These __people are crazy._

Sakura punched Naruto.

"Gyah!" Naruto said hitting the wall.

"…so who are you?" Pano asked.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said from the wall.

Kakashi kept reading his book.

"And this is our sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Sakura said. "Who are you?"

"Pano…" Pano said.

"Hey, are you related to Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Who?"

"Are you an Inuzuka?"

"A what?" Pano asked really confused.

"Which hidden village are you from?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, what the hell are you people talking about???" Pano asked.

"Are you a Shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, no." Pano said.

"Well, it's no wonder you were so beat up!" Naruto said.

"Are you saying I'm WEAK??" Pano asked dangerously.

"Yes."

"COME HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!!!" Pano shrieked, grabbing her weapon. "Ball Hammer!"

Naruto narrowly dodged and stared at the huge hole in the wall.

"Whoa…someone's got some anger issues!"

Kakashi caught hold of Pano's arm before she could murder Naruto. "No fighting in the hospital."

"Well, I feel better!" Pano said. "Nurse, where are Candice, Aqua and Loco?"

The nurse told her.

"Thanks." Pano said then turned to the others. "No all of you, OUT! I need to get changed!!"

So team 7 trooped out of her room in single file.

* * *

Pano came out five minutes later and headed down the hall, until she came to a door. The Shinobi followed her.

"Candice? Are you in there?" Pano asked, opening the door.

"Pano? It's about time SOMEONE apart from these stupid nurses came in!!" Candice said. Apparently Candice hates hospitals. "Who are they?" She suddenly asked pointing at Team 7.

"Sakura the pinkhaired girl, Naruto loud mouth brat, Sasuke who doesn't do anything, and Kakashi the orange-book guy. What is that book anyway?" Pano asked taking the book and looking at it.

Her eyes widened.

"EW! HOW CAN YOU READ THAT, THAT IS **DISGUSTING!**" Pano shrieked.

"…" Candice said. "I really don't want to know."

Kakashi retrieved his precious book from the floor

"…" Team 7(minus Kakashi) said.

"You don't look as strong as Pano, she's got weapons…" Naruto said.

Candice grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket and pulled him, so he was right in her face. "You want to say that _now_?" Candice asked.

"You don't look as strong as Pano…" Naruto said.

"You're comparing me to a lowly rook??? That's it, we're taking this outside!!"

Pano groaned. "What an idiot…"

"Candice?"

"No, Naruto." Pano said.

"Huh?"

"Candice is the strongest out of us all…and she doesn't like being called weak…you should probably go save Naruto, before Candice kills him."

"But she has no weapons…and can't use jutsu!"

"What are jutsu?" Pano asked curiously.

"…never mind." Sakura said quickly.

* * *

(Outside)

"I'm not really comfortable fighting a girl…' Naruto said.

"Boulder Fang!" Candice said.

"Wha…? What do you…?"

Naruto narrowly dodged the fang shaped boulders that came out of the ground and nearly skewered him.

"What the heck was that???" Naruto yelped

"That was my Boulder fang, ARM you silly boy!" Candice said.

Pano groaned. Dear god, she was trying to kill him! Or at least seriously injure him.

"Boulder Axe!" Candice shouted.

"Where did that giant axe come from???" Naruto asked turning white.

"It's my ARM! Now prepare to be sliced!" Candice said.

"Wow. Your strong." Naruto said in awe.

Candice stopped. "Reeeally??" She asked.

Pano sighed with relief. Oh good.

"…" Team 7(minus Naruto) stood still, mouths opened, looking shocked.

"Er…are you ok?" Pano asked uncertainly.

"Boulders…out of the ground…attacked Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Yeah, it's just one ARM!" Pano said. "There are heaps more! Such as Loco's Neg Zero or Aqua's Supikara." Pano said.

"Aqua's _what_?" Naruto asked.

"We should go get Aqua and Loco." Sakura said.

"They don't look very strong either…" Naruto said.

"Naruto? Remember what happened the _last_ time you said that? You nearly got skewered by fang shaped boulders!" Pano reminded him.

"Oh…yeah." Naruto said.

"..." Loco said popping out of nowhere. "You are very loud."

"AIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" The ninja screamed.

"Where the hell did you pop out from???" Naruto asked.

Sasuke hadn't yelled or anything, but was thinking along the lines of _Holy Kage! Where the hell did she come from???_

"This is Loco!" Pano said introducing her.

"Are you a Hyuga? Your eyes are blank, yet your not blind!" Naruto said.

"What's a Hyuga?" Pano asked.

"…" The Shinobi said.

"Hello Miss Pano, Miss Candice, Miss Loco and Shinobi, as I heard you're called." Aqua said, coming up even more cheerful than usual.

"AIIEEEE!!!"

"These ninja seemed to be getting startled a lot today." Pano said to a confused Aqua.

"Oh, ok!" Aqua said.

"She's…cheerful." Sasuke said.

"Hey Aqua, why don't you show them Akko!" Candice said.

"What's Akko?" They wondered.

"Ok! Come on out, guardian ARM, Akko!"

-Insert extremely loud scream here-

"It's a…giant…clam!!!" Naruto said.

Sakura had fainted.

Sasuke stared in disbelief. "Holy Kage…"

"This Akko, my Guardian ARM!" Aqua said.

"It's a…clam…"

"I know Akko can't turn people to stone like Candice's guardian can, but…"

"TURN PEOPLE TO STONE?!?!" Naruto yelped.

"Yes!" Aqua said.

"Holy Kage…" Sasuke said again. _These people are dangerous! Hm...but if I could learn these techniques, they would prove very useful _

"…" Loco stayed silent.

"I need a training partner…" Naruto said.

"I'll be your partner for now!" Aqua said.

Naruto grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the training ground.

"What are you reading now?" Candice asked Kakashi. He wasn't reading the same book as before. But it was another one in the Icha Icha series.

"…"

"Are you listening?"

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Just tell me the name of the damn book!"

"..."

"Boulder Fang!" Candice shrieked.

Kakashi only got himself and his precious book out of the way with a few seconds to spare

* * *

Elsewhere the Akatsuki and the Sound Village were getting interested in these newcomers abilities…

* * *

Author's notes: Short I know, but that's it for chapter 1! Love it? Review! Hate it? Then go away!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, you made me happy! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Team MAR

"So some Chess Pieces have gone…to another world?" Ginta asked. Gaira nodded.

"And we have to go after them? And bring them back before they kill or destroy?" Ginta questioned. Gaira nodded again.

"Uh, old, man, how do we even get there?" Dorothy asked.

"With this!" Gaira held up a…pickle jar?

"What…" Ginta said

"The…" Snow said.

"Hell?" Dorothy said.

"Touch it, poke it, whatever. It's like an andarta to another world. One that isn't Ginta's world."

"…" Team MAR said.

Then they touched the pickle jar. The effect was instantaneous. They all disappeared and reappeared. But they reappeared in the wrong place. They appeared in the Sound Village.

* * *

Kabuto got a big surprise. He was eating when a bunch of strange people appeared infront of him. He was so surprised he spilt his drink on himself.

Tayuya came in wondering what all the bloody noise was about. She stopped when she saw Team MAR. "Kabuto, who the hell are these people?!?"

"I have no idea, they just appeared out of nowhere." Kabuto said quickly.

"The Kyubi brat looks different." Tayuya said looking at Ginta. How did she know about Naruto and the Kyubi? Wel, let's just say that Kabuto should not leave information like that lying around on his desk when Tayuya drops by to swear at him for one thing or another.

"Kyubi?" Ginta asked Snow, who shrugged.

"Don't call Ginta a brat!" Dorothy said.

"Ginta…? That's it I'm getting lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"Lord Orochi-what?" Ginta wondered as Kabuto left.

"…just what we needed around here, more freaks…" Tayuya muttered. She stared at Ginta. "Wait a minute…he's not that stupid Kyubi brat who's obsessed with ramen…I'm confusing myself….stupid damn people appearing out of bloody nowhere…"

"Maybe she should see a doctor…?" Ginta suggested.

"Who the hell are you saying should see a doctor shrimp?" Tayuya asked.

"…" No one really knew how to respond to that. It would probably be best not to provoke this...seemingly angry woman.

Tayuya left grumbling to herself, not watching where she was going, and bumped into Jirobo.

"Watch it fatso." She snarled.

"You were the one who bumped into me-" Jirobo was saying but decided to shut up when he saw Tayuya's look. He wasn't in the mood to get beaten up by a girl today.

So Tayuya left, mumbling profanities at the world. She wasn't very polite. That was an understatement, because it is Tayuya after all.

O_o= That was Team Mar's general reaction. Then finally Jack asked an unanswered question.

"Why did that pickle jar….andarta…thing teleport us here?"

"Um…" Snow said.

"That's a good question…" Dorothy said.

"Ginta, where did Babbo go?" Alviss asked.

"Babbo's right here!" Ginta said pointing…at an empty spot. "Huuh? Oh no, where's he go?!"

"Idiot." Alviss said.

Babbo had in actual fact, gone bouncing after Tayuya for some unknown reason. He probably thinks that was NOT the way for a lady to act. Is he going to try teach her some manners? Well, whatever he does, if it involves Tayuya, it probably won't end well.

And also, Nanashi had wandered off somewhere as well. Joy.

"…we should probably go looking for those chess pieces." Dorothy said.

"Um, Dorothy…" Snow said.

"What?"

"After we find the chess pieces, how are we meant to go back to Mar, let alone take them with us?"

"…"

There was silence. Then...

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

After Kakashi had barely gotten out of the way out of Candice's attack, she'd swung at him with her stone axe.

Kakashi learnt a valuable lesson that day. Don't ignore Candice. It could mean your death.

* * *

Kabuto came back into the room, where most of Team Mar still was. Orochimaru was following him.

"Is this them Kabuto?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"I heard that damn Leaf Village found some people with unusual abilities yesterday…could these people be similar I wonder…"  
"Lord Orochimaru?"

"Hm, a test could be necessary, I would like to know the full extent of these people's abilities…"

"Lord Orochimaru???"

"They can't possibly be from this world…maybe from another world? I wonder how they got here…?"

Kabuto was sulking in the corner because Orochimaru was ignoring him. He didn't like being ignored. His Dad ignored him once. ONCE.

"Uh, should someone tell him he's talking to himself…?" Snow asked.

"…"

"Nah." Was the general reply from the group.

* * *

Babbo had followed Tayuya all the way to the other end before she finally noticed him.

"What the bleeping hell is this thing?" Only she didn't say bleeping. She said something much worse.

"You should watch your mouth young Lady. I am Babbo, I am a gentleman, a talking ARM worth a lot of money in current possession of an idiot-" Babbo was saying before Tayuya stuffed a nearby coconut in his mouth.

"I freakin hate speeches." She stated in a nice, non-polite Tayuya-like way. Typical.

Babbo wasn't capable of replying due to coconut in mouth courtesy of Tayuya.

"So what the hell is an ARM I wonder? Looks like some weird toy or something…" Tayuya said. She took hold of the hammer part of Babbo and started spinning him around, and he accidentally went flying out of her hand at the exact Kimimaro entered the room, and got him in the face.

"Oh fu-"

"TAYUYA!!"

Whoever thought Kimimaro wasn't capable of yelling was wrong. Tayuya would just be running away now…

* * *

Well, Aqua said she'd train with Naruto. So here they are training.

The training was seeing if Naruto could dodge all of Akko the clam's pearls from it's pearl attack. At the moment, he was kind of failing…badly.

"You're doing well Mr. Naruto!" Aqua said encouragingly, being her normal self in addressing people formally.

"How am I doing well, I'm getting killed here-ARGH!"

"Well, you're not dead yet!" Aqua said cheerfully.

This training was much more brutal than Jiraiya's training had been. Naruto had nearly used up all his chakra. Well, a note for Jiraiya. Next time your trying to get Naruto to use up all his chakra, have him fight a giant, pearl-spitting clam.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than the last, the main point was to introduce Team Mar! More Chess pieces' will be coming soon!! Poor Naruto, death by clam…just jokes!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Sorry this takes forever to update…but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! On, and I've added some necessary things to the other two chapters, so I might suggest you re-read them before you read this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Loco's report

"…I see. So it was a success." Phantom said. "Well done Peta."

Peta smirked. "Yes, right now all four are in this new world. Right now, in the Shinobi Village of Konohagakure. I will make contact with Loco again soon. In other words, the prototype time-space dimension ÄRM is a success."

"I must say, I was quite surprised that there is in fact, another world out there, other than Ginta's world." Phantom said.

"I too, was surprised, I did information about it, in the ancient book that was stolen from the Caldia Library." Peta said smirking. "I am the only one who knows about this, other than you. Right now, the four we sent are probably very confused."

* * *

Back in Konoha, it was the next day. Getting past their overall shock overnight, Pano and Candice were back to their usual selves. Candice was as sadistic as she normally was again, and Pano was her normal self.

And the both had the same thoughts. They had a bone to pick with that guy that took them by surprise and attacked them yesterday. If they saw him again, they, especially Candice, would make sure he ended up a bloody smear on the wall.

Tsunade, The Hokage, had permitted them to stay in one of the empty apartment buildings. No one else was living there, so they were free to stay in whatever room they wished. There was just one thing…

…_how_ did they end up with _Naruto_ as a _neighbour_?

Seriously? He lived in an apartment in the building next door, where he was gonna have to spend a few days recovering because he nearly got killed in training by a giant clam.

Though, it probably would take him less time than a few days to heal. He does have the record for healing in record time.

Still, the coincidence was kind of scary. Or Tsunade did it on purpose. Well, it was either coincidence or Tsunade, but the didn't actually care which it was at the moment. Actually, Naruto being their neighbour would be too bad. Atleast they knew him. As long as he kept the noise down and didn't bother them while they were home, they were perfectly fine with it.

Each apartment room had a kitchen, a bathroom and a place to sleep. Candice, Aqua, Loco and Pano each found a room they liked, and decided to stay there.

Loco hadn't told the others, but the night before, she had been contacted by Peta via the ÄRM she'd been given before they left. He'd asked her to briefly describe where she was and what the people were like, so she'd told him. Peta had said he would make contact again later, then the transmission ended. Loco hadn't told the others. Why? They never asked or brought up any subject that related to it.

* * *

Phantom looked at the gathered Zodiac Knights. Everyone was here except for Candice, of course. Peta, Halloween, Rolan, Weasel, Chimera, Rapunzel, Ash, Galian, Magical Lou, Kouga, Pinocchio, and of course, himself.

Quite a few were talking amongst themselves, having heard rumors that Phantom was planning something very big, and an experiment had already been conducted which was a success. Also, Candice's absence did not go unnoticed. She was, after all, Self-proclaimed, Number one Phantom-fangirl of the Chess Pieces.

Phantom stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"Well Peta, it seems you were wrong in the assumption that no one else knew about the experiment. It doesn't matter, it means I have less to explain, then we can get down to business."

"…" Peta said nothing. Phantom certainly had everyone's attention now.

"I'll merely explain what this experiment was about first." Phantom said smirking. "In a book from Caldia, there was a story about another world. A world unlike Mar, or the world Ginta is from. This world is home to people called _shinobi_. So, this experiment was using a prototype dimension ÄRM I developed myself. Now, this experiment tested this ÄRM. The experiment was a success. It transported people from here in Mar, to this other world. Peta, if you would contact Loco now?"

Peta stepped forward. Using another ÄRM that none of the other Knights had ever seen before, he managed to contact Loco. The ÄRM produced a visual image of where Loco was right now, as she answered.

"Loco, you are in Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaves, home to shinobi, is that correct?" Peta asked.

"Yes." Loco replied.

The other Knights watched fascinated.

"Loco, what happened when you arrived, and how was it when you were transported?"

"It felt very odd to Loco when travelling to this place. Loco was not moving, but the dimensions were floating past. It was very odd. Upon arrival, Loco found herself with the other three, in a forest of trees. Everyone else was quite confused, having no idea where we were, and then two men arrived. One of them attacked us, and used techniques like we had never seen before. Our state of confusion hindered our ability to immediately react to what was happening."

Everyone kept listening.

"None of us were killed. We were taken to this shinobi hospital. There are no traces of injuries left to whatever they used to heal us. Their medical techniques are quite different. Also, these shinobi get startled very easily. This became apparently when Candice attacked the shinobi Naruto Uzumaki for calling her weak. Also they get quite startled by guardian ÄRMS, such as Aqua's Akko. Other than that, they seem quite strong."

"Thank you Loco." Peta said ending the transmission.

"There you have it." Phantom said. "I also plan to send some of you Knight's over there. Rolan, Ash and Galian, I'm sending you three. You will use this."

Everyone stared at the object for a minute.

"It's just an empty can!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"The prototype ÄRM is disguised as a common household object. We actually had two, but the other seems to have disappeared. That one was a pickle jar."

"…" Everyone else said. Well, this was bound to be interesting.

* * *

Author's notes: Expect more Rolan in the next chapter, I'll try update quicker next time!


End file.
